Absolute Power
by NotEnoughMinerals
Summary: Ten years have passed since Ganondorf was sealed away by the sages. Hyrule has enjoyed peace, and Link is about to return from his worldly travels. But there is no rest for the Hero of Time, as threats both old and new awaken and threaten all of creation. Will the spirits of Courage and Wisdom overcome absolute power? Set as a non-canon sequel to OoT/MM with some timeline tweaks.
1. Something Unexpected

**Author's note: So many years ago, back when Wind Waker hadn't even been released and I was just starting high school (around 2002 or so) I thought it'd be a cool idea to write up a sequel to Ocarina of Time. This was back before I understand that game design was brutal and that, for the most part, the Zelda franchise was a Japan-exclusive club for development purposes. So instead now I'm going to write it in fan fiction!**

**… yay!**

**Warning: I have no intention of following the official timeline. This story, and any subsequent stories, are my own but the majority of the characters and setting are not. All of those rights are reserved by Nintendo. All hail the big N.  
**

**Also, I'm probably not going to dabble too much into romance or pairings, at least not in this story. Maybe in a future one. At any rate, this story takes place ten years after the original events in Ocarina of Time after Link returned to the past. In this timeline, Link travels abroad after going back in time, which leads to the events in Link's Awakening. He has just returned home to Hyrule.**

* * *

When she was little, the courtyard had been her favorite place in the world. Her own small sanctuary that brought her close to nature but not too far from the things that mattered most. How many times had she spied on her father as he greeted dignitaries, embassies, and the highly esteemed? It had all seemed so magical back then, as though she was part of that center of the world.

And apparently, so she had been. Her interference had been enough to bring about utter catastrophe, though at the time she couldn't believe it, insisted that her visions were all true and they _must_ do something, get the sacred stones, boy of the prophecy, we must defeat him together!

She hadn't seen the sadness in his eyes then. That flicker of hope being dashed, as though something terrible within him had cracked. He went to Impa, then, and told her his story.

There was still the thrilling adventure. The three of them traveled Hyrule together and gathered the sages, then lured Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm. Everyone had been waiting for him, but he was no easy foe, and few of the sages were warriors. _Realms above, most of us had been children. Impa, Darunia, Rauru and Nabooru were really the ones who had taken him down. Even Link was trapped in stasis, if only briefly._

He still reached the Triforce in the end, and it split apart as it had before. But that, ironically, had been exactly what they needed: Ganondorf's shock at the Triforce rejecting him gave everyone enough time to forge the seal. Freeing Link from the Master Sword's stasis was an easy affair, and then they returned home, relishing in their victory.

Link was the last to go, but not home. He wanted to travel, to find his companion (some fairy, apparently; wasn't there a fairy in her dream back then? It was so long ago now…), to find adventure. He couldn't go home, he said. Not to stay. She offered to let him stay in the castle, but he was adamant.

So she left him with the ocarina. Another time, another person, that would have been incredibly foolish: even Impa bristled at first. But in their short time together, she saw his immense bravery and self-sacrifice, his courage and honor. She could think of no better person to entrust it to. They played some songs together, and with tears in his eyes, he bade her farewell.

After he had left, she found herself heading to the courtyard, lost in her thoughts. What once seemed so big and full of mystery was now confining, a tiny playground compared to the vast world out there. It could no longer compare.

She never went back to the courtyard again. But as she grew older, she did ask for her father to let her start a garden. One that would let her capture that feeling of excitement and freedom, to give her that corner of adventure her heart desired. Naturally the king could not refuse her; what father could?

And such a magnificent garden it became. A swath of verdant field so large the castle walls could barely be seen, covered in fragrant blossoms and blooms of every color she could find. Towering oaks and resplendent maples, lush willows and narrow pine. Ponds and streams ran hither to yonder, carrying all variety of carp and koi, frog and turtle, and colorfully-plumed birds danced and wove across the sky. And at night, when the animals grew calm and the air cool, the fireflies would wake from their slumber and shine their eerie soft light upon the earth's sleeping form while crickets chirped their lullaby.

It was her favorite place in the world to be. Whenever she could break from her studies or escape the duties of a princess, she would be in the garden. It was there that she practiced her magic, where Impa helped her see the Unseen, and where she learned the ways of a Shiekah. Ganondorf had taught her that, if nothing else, she needed to be prepared to defend herself, and Hyrule, from any threat. She couldn't simply expect someone like Link to show up and save the day.

What self-respecting monarch could?

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling the breeze flow across her face, stray strands of hair trying in vain to follow. Link was due to arrive home soon; she had seen it in a dream last night. It filled her with a tremendous joy when she saw that he would return, safe and alive. Her last vision had been terrible, of storms and lightning and a dark cloud seeping into Link's mouth and nose, as though it were trying to consume him from the inside. She had feared the worst, but whatever trials he had faced had been overcome, goddesses be praised.

She walked the grassy paths, a colorful bouquet in her left hand as she searched about for the most perfect blossoms. She intended to be there to greet Link as soon as his ship arrived at the docks, and she could not be there empty-handed.

As she bent down to inspect the fire roses, she felt someone approaching discreetly from behind her. They paused for a moment, then settled into a relaxed pose, with an air that they could switch to deadliness in an instant. Her mouth quirked into a smile; she would know that stance anywhere.

"The garden's doing well today, don't you think, Impa?"

The Shiekah showed no surprise, of course. She had trained Zelda personally how to sense her surroundings, listen for soft footfalls and rustling leaves, cast her aura about to feel the flows of life and power that surround her. Had Zelda been caught unaware, that would have been more of a surprise. And would have earned no small scolding, to boot.

"It is well as always, your highness."

_Always of few words._ She grinned as she plucked the perfect blossom and added it to the bouquet, giving it a splash of burnt orange and red. She turned around and smoothed her dress self-consciously, as she always had when she was a child. She gave a tsk and ruefully looked around the garden, trying to hide her embarrassment. She presented her bouquet so far to the warrior, trying not to act too much like the excitable child that she was feeling right now. "I think I will present these flowers to Link when he arrives, as a welcoming gift of course. What do you think, Impa?"

With little more than the half-smile that Impa would always show when she was amused, she casually remarked, "I don't believe the boy to be as wild about flowers as you are, your highness."

Zelda's cheeks flushed for a moment, but she brushed off the momentary embarrassment with an air of playful royal haughtiness. "Nonsense! I'm sure he could use some color in his life, after all of his adventures." She bent down to examine some nearby daisies, picking several choice samples to add. "Something to comfort him whenever he feels blue, no?"

Impa looked around dismissively, clearly not in agreement. "If you say so, your highness."

With a grunt, Zelda thrust the flowers into Impa's hands. "Don't you 'your highness' me! Make yourself useful and hold these while I gather some more." Waiting just long enough to catch Impa's surprised look on her face (that is to say, her eyebrows ever so slightly rise), she twirled about and began to head toward a nearby creek, hoping the horsetails were at their fullest.

She was not disappointed, naturally. As she gathered up several stems into her arms, Impa slowly followed, watching the princess with passive amusement. "Your father has given up telling me to keep you out of the water, by the way," she mentioned, "though you are causing the laundry boys no small amount of grief, to be sure."

Zelda waved a dismissive hand. "I must give them something to do, mustn't I? Have to make our lives interesting… where is it now…"

A smile spread across Impa's face, which would have shocked Zelda had she been looking at that moment. In moments the indifference returned, and she began studying her surroundings again, sniffing the air slightly.

Finally satisfied with what she had gathered, Zelda gathered up her dress and mucked her way out of the creek, trying not to laugh as she stumbled through the mud and rushes. "Impa, if I ever take father's place, do not let me be so boring as to never wade a river in these shoes again!" She expected to hear a retort or at least one of her grunts, but Impa didn't reply at all. Finally out of the mud, she looked up and saw Impa fixated at something in the distance, brow furrowed in worry.

She paused for a moment, trying to read Impa's mood. Were they under attack? No, Impa hadn't armed herself or sounded a warning. She was tense, though, she saw as she came to the guardian's side. "Impa, what is it?"

Even as the Shiekah raised her hand to point, Zelda had already cast her gaze where her old nurse was watching, and what she saw took her breath away. Pitch black clouds tumbled and boiled over each other, lightning crashing across the sky with careless abandon. Trees bent and swayed to the violent wind as rain pelted the ground, all only a few scant miles away. She was certain that only moments ago none of that had been there save for some stray clouds.

Zelda felt her body go tense, the urge to flee to the safety of the castle overwhelming. "What—what kind of storm is that?" She tried to calm herself, to cast her aura towards it, sense the magic that she knew must be creating such a terrible storm, but her nerves were failing her.

The woman beside her suffered no such issues, or was better at not showing it. She placed a strong hand on Zelda's shoulder, pulling her toward the castle, to safety. "A dangerous one, princess. We must get inside. Now."

She nodded slowly, confused and frightened. Of course, they must get to safety. The alarm bells would sound soon, with a storm like this. But this wasn't right, nothing was right about this! As she felt herself being pulled along by Impa, she could feel the gentle breeze pick up pace, teasing the imminent danger. The castle was so far away, how would they even make it?

She shook her head. She was being extremely foolish. The princess of Hyrule was not helpless to a mere storm, even a magical one. She pulled herself out of Impa's grip and cast her hands around her, conjuring a protective field. Even the lightning wouldn't penetrate it, and she needed to know. What could make this storm? Could this be an attack?

Could it be…

"Princess!"

Impa was outside the field. She didn't even realize that. It didn't worry her, but she knew that would worry Impa. She quickly lowered the charm, moved to Impa, and restored it.

This, apparently, did nothing to alleviate her concern. She grabbed Zelda's arm, but this time did not pull. "This is foolish, princess! And you've only weakened yourself by casting that charm twice now. Let us away, now!"

"No!" She shouted, the wind starting to shriek around them. She could hear the peal of the bells in the distance, sounding the alarm, far too late to be of much help to those who had been caught unaware. There was nothing she could do about that. She cast her aura toward the storm, into the clouds.

She expected magic, but not this powerful. Not this raw, this terrifying. There was anger, an awesome might behind it that was beyond her understanding. She felt like a pebble weighed against a mountain, suffocated by such an incredible aura. She pulled herself back, eyes wide.

"This is wrong!" she shouted. The rain pelted the barrier every which way now, how long had she been away? Seconds surely. Already it was upon them? "This storm is not right! Can't you feel it, Impa?"

"All I feel is the charm failing us, princess. We must go, now!"

She was right. Even now, she could feel stray drops falling onto her dress and arms, brief fits of gust twirling around them as the barrier began to fail. Even if they ran now, they would only barely make it back. But still… that aura…

"Impa, I am going to the Temple of Winds."

"Princess—"

She raised her hand up, commanding silence. "No time, Impa. You must get Link, he must know of this. Bring him to the temple." Even as she spoke she began to prepare the teleportation spell, knowing she'd have to leave Impa in the maelstrom outside. She did not worry too much; if the Shiekah had proven anything, it was that she could easily handle herself.

"But princess! What if you come across monsters?"

"No time! Just go! Just go!" She could feel the light grow within her as the spell took hold, could feel herself slipping into a ball of pure light. She could not think of Impa now; she threw her concentrated form toward the sky, toward the direction where the answers lay to her greatest fear.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of my first fan fiction... ever! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Finding Home

**Author's**** Note: Finally got the next part done! Thanks to all who've read and favorited so far, and to those who like it please review! Also my apologies about the slow build. There'll be action, but right now it's a lot of reminiscing and reconnecting. Next chapter should be more action-y!**

* * *

The oars dipped back into the water, guided by the old fisherman's gnarled hands. "So, yer from 'round these parts you say?"

Link nodded distractedly, looking around at the entirety of the lake surrounding him. Had he really swam around the entire lake all those years ago? It felt like another man's memories. He saw a familiar island in the distance, a blooming cherry tree its only occupant. "Ten years, about. Been awhile."

The old man whistled through his teeth. "Ten years, you say? You must be one o' them adventure types, aren't you? You don't look like no merchant, there."

He didn't bother answering. He already had this conversation three times before and did not want to start number four. The island was closer now: he could barely make out the scars on the tree trunk, as well as what looked like a little shrine. "What's on that island?"

The fisherman turned his head for a moment, then returned to his rowing. "That island there? 'sa shrine to some fish god or summin', I dunno much about that. The Zora built that ta guide their god home."

_Jabu-Jabu_, he thought to himself. So he left the fountain anyway, even without Ganondorf's intervention.

They slowly rowed past the island, both watching the tree rustle in the breeze. He was surprised to see old claw marks on its trunk. Surely it wasn't the same tree? He had always thought it was dead! His lips curled into a smile. It was a refreshing change from his memories, for certain.

Another change was just coming into view now. The northern coast of the lake had a dozen thatch-roofed cottages now making up a small village, with the old laboratory expanded even further with an obscenely large telescope at the top. Near where the old straw fields lay was now a small market with the latest haul. Link fought the urge to stand and try to get a better view. "What's that village over there? I've never seen it before."

"That's wair ya goin', boy!" The fisherman guffawed. "That there is Kebari, best source of fresh fish in all o' Hyrule now. Though I spose if you were gone ten years ago, you wouldn'ta known 'bout it. Came down here… oh, seven years ago, I think? Without those durned Peahats troublin' us, we fishers just decided to come down here to live. Then when we found out about the Zora there, we started tradin' with each other, friendly-like, y'know? Now I'm thinkin' we may see more people here soon. More merchants be visitin' every week now."

Link stared at the bustling village in open wonder. Small fishing boats, just like this one, were tethered to a rickety wooden dock near the marketplace, and he could see dozens of fishers along the coast, reeling their lines. He spotted some of the boats off near the waterfall, now that he knew to look for them, where it looked like some intrepid fishermen were trying to catch fresh salmon. He had expected things to change. He had been certain of it; after all, how much had changed in those seven years? But this he hadn't expected. The changes brought from years of peace were very different indeed.

As the boat came up to the dock several of the villages shouted out greetings, and a young boy ran up and tossed over the mooring. Link waited until the old man finished securing the tether, then handed over a small parcel of rupees. "Thanks, for the ride and the stories."

The old man nodded with a grin, then his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the contents of the bag. Link quickly put distance between them; he looked like the kind of man who would refuse so much just on principle, and if there was one thing Link did not need, it was money. Even for the small village that it was, there were enough people about that he blended in easily enough. He didn't intend to stay long anyway. Home was waiting for him.

〚絶対的な力〛

Link inhaled deeply the fresh, fragrant scents of the Lost Woods, his head arched toward the towering canopy as ancient memories of an age long ago rushed through him. Ten years since he smelled the scent of spring. The forest looked completely different, its paths unfamiliar, but it smelled just the same.

He had arrived by boat three days ago, but it took another day of travel over river and grass before he was in Hyrule proper. He was still surprised by how many things had changed. When he had travelled only seven years in the future, the world had been stagnant, fighting to survive under the oppressive fist of a tyrant. Ganondorf's rule had not destroyed Hyrule, but he had brought it to the precipice. Seeing it grow in years of peace made a lot of difference.

The forest was full of new life as well. There were these exotic blue-beaked violet-hued birds that would flit about in the lower boughs, with a warbling cry that sounded like a wren's love song, but deeper. Small yellow flowers on pale green creepers coated the massive trunks, painting the forest floor with its bright colors. He had expected to see some scrubs or wolfos running about, but nothing approached to challenge him.

He didn't bother leading the horse. With the Lost Woods, there was little point. Either the forest would allow him into the sanctum where the Kokiri's home lay, or it would spin him out. He was sure it wouldn't turn him away; this forest had been his home, the only place he could ever remember as home. He wondered what it was like now, if anything had changed at all. The Deku Sprout must have already sprouted by now. Did Mido forgive him? Was Saria still there?

He felt for his rucksack tucked behind his battered shield. Of the few possessions he had taken with him from Hyrule only the Ocarina of Time remained, safe and sound. The rest were lost in the bottom of the sea somewhere; not that it was anything that truly mattered. He pulled it out and stared at it for a bit, remembering the song Saria had taught him. He had thought of playing it how many times now? He wondered if that's what the forest was waiting for, if it would only welcome him back if he remembered.

Hesitating for a moment, he moved the clay instrument up to his lips. He licked them, feeling that sense of trepidation again. Why was facing this so difficult? He had faced countless monsters, traveled across a dozen kingdoms, conquered his own nightmares, unwavering in his courage, but this! The very thought of facing his past frightened him. _Could they have forgotten about me?_ Deceptive thoughts ran through his mind once more. _Has everyone forgotten about me again?_

He lowered the iridescent ocarina again and took a deep breath. The horse still plod on, uncaring about its current master's indecisiveness. Had Epona forgotten him after all this time? Is that why she never answered? Or had something happened to her? How many times did he play her song as soon as he arrived, hoping to hear that familiar neigh? They had been through it all together, everything.

The sunlight broke through the leaves for a moment, basking Link in its warmth. He looked up and marveled at the sight of the light breaking through the leaves, the dust dancing through the air, the shadows dancing on the ground. He felt himself smiling, and the dark thoughts that had plagued him since he arrived hid in the shadows once more.

Again he lifted the ocarina. Uncertain fingers moved over the holes as he gently blew into it, and the forest fell into a hush as a soft, clumsy melody filled the wood. It surprised him how many mistakes he was making; he nearly had forgotten, hadn't he? He played the song again, this time with more certainty, and he remembered the days when he and Saria would climb trees together, laughing and screaming as they chased the birds and squirrels. He remembered dueling Mido with those wooden swords, never quite getting the upper hand and constantly being taunted by the older boy.

He remembered the stories the Deku Tree used to tell all of them when he was young. The adventures of Young Rubin the Chipmunk, and the Hare that Touched the Sky, and the Weaving Goddess with her pet bird, and how she constantly battled with her bitter enemy, the jealous Demons of the Beyond. He remembered how the Deku Tree came to him when it was in peril and entrusted him with a task no one else could do. He remembered how Saria, his dear childhood friend, had been the only one who believed him when the Deku Tree died, the only one who would still speak to him as a friend. The only one who did not care if he was, in fact, an "outsider."

He opened his eyes. Everything had become eerily quiet; the old mare had stopped at some point, head raised as though listening to the music. For an instant, he didn't want to move, didn't want to disturb the magic that surrounded him in that precise moment.

With a short hiya, he kicked the horse forward. They trundled onward for only a short while until the forest began to part and fill with light. Fairies and sprites began to dance about in the air humming their gay songs, and he could feel a great swelling in his heart. He was welcome. The forest had recognized him as one of its own and was letting him in. All of those fears melted away as he saw the familiar buildings ahead. He was home.

〚絶対的な力〛

It had not surprised him that the Kokiri had known he was coming. What had surprised him was the celebration they had prepared for his arrival. Huge ribbons and strings of flowers were tied across and around the houses haphazardly, and the sweet smell of honey nut buns filled the air. All of the Kokiri were there, Saria and Mido at the front, and they all welcomed him like a dearly missed older brother. He couldn't help but laugh and joke around with them, to play games and share stories of his travels, eating buns until his hands were an absolute mess.

As he had guessed, the Deku Sprout had grown without issue and was now a tall, slender tree. The old Deku Tree was gone from the grove, cast off to someplace else in the forest where it would serve some new purpose. He didn't speak much with the sprout; he had no idea where Navi had gone, but she didn't return to the forest. She may have gone to another Fairy Haven, but the sprout seemed doubtful. Link only nodded and returned to the festivities. He had long since moved on.

The sprout seemed to pause for a moment. "Link, you've had to experience far more than anyone should ever have to face. You've faced tremendous burdens and you have carried them with far greater strength and resolve than even the greatest of Hyrule's knights. I know that you have seen much that even I cannot imagine, but know this: the forest will always think of you as one of its most beloved and precious children. You will always have a home here."

Link smiled warmly as he licked off the sweet goo off his fingers. "I know. I think you've all shown me that. I was worried… well, that doesn't matter now, does it? So do I need to call you the Great Deku Tree now?"

The Deku Tree chuckled, a sound one could only describe as that of tree trunks slapping together, if one could picture that. "If you wish. The other Kokiri call me by that name now, though I worry if I can live up to that name. My influence is still not that strong. It took almost all of my strength just to keep your path safe through the forest."

Link cocked his head to the side. "Is it really so dangerous? Ganondorf is gone now."

"You know the forest better than that," the tree chided. "It is always dangerous here for outsiders. And even if the forest itself will not reject you, there are plenty of creatures that lurk in the wood that will approach without mercy. They are simple creatures; they do not understand my decrees, only my will and that you carry foreign blood. If they are beyond my reach, they will not hesitate."

The elf nodded with a sigh. He had figured as much. How else could Saria have moved through the meadow when it had been full of monsters back then? Of course, the monsters did turn on the Kokiri... "Wait, the monsters don't attack the Kokiri?"

The Deku Tree frowned. "No, of course not. Not intentionally, at least. The babas aren't terribly bright when young, and the scrubs have minds of their own. But all creatures of the forest will protect the Kokiri if needed."

Link frowned. But when Ganondorf ruled… then again, Ganondorf had corrupted the Forest Temple. Perhaps that had been enough. That was all in the past now, anyway. "So… did the old Deku Tree ban the children from leaving the inner forest because of me?"

The tree opened its mouth to answer, then a look of bewilderment flashed across his eyes. "I… I think you should tell the other Kokiri to shelter in their homes for now. A bad storm is approaching, and I won't be able to keep it all out of the grove."

Link nodded and stood. He was itching to move again anyway. He ran back to join the other Kokiri playing their games. He watched for a moment, a grin on his face, then whistled sharply. "Hey guys! The Deku Tree wants us to all to take shelter. There's a storm coming!" The Kokiri looked at him for a moment, looks of consternation and disappointment on their faces, then they all began to head to their houses, bragging to each other how they were about to win if it hadn't been for the storm, or grabbing a few extra sticky buns. _Not a bad idea_, Link thought to himself as he made his way over to the few buns that were left and grabbed the remainder.

"Link."

He spun around, face flushed as he realized that he looked like a greedy pig just now. But Saria didn't have her arms crossed in that you-can't-fool-me way. She looked the exact same as she had ten years ago, which wasn't surprising at all he supposed. She had a huge grin on her face and giggled when she saw the guilty look on his face. "When we heard you were coming home, we realized you were probably too big for your old bed now, so we made a new one for you. I hope that's okay?"

He hadn't even thought of that. The idea of trying to sleep on his old bed sounded… painful, to say the least. "Oh, ahh—thank you, Saria!" He tossed her a bun. "Here, I don't really need this many."

She managed to catch the bun. "Euyagh, I hate how sticky these get! Oh well, thanks Link!" Waving a hand, she turned and dashed off to her home, already munching away.

Link chuckled and head over to his house. He could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. The Deku Tree was right: it sounded absolutely fierce. He grinned at the sight of the little wooden ladder and how close together the rungs were, and with a quick clamber he ducked into his old home.


	3. Adrift

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who've left reviews! I'm glad people have been enjoying this, it's super-encouraging for me! This chapter's a bit on the shorter side, and I haven't re-read and done that much touch-up on it yet, but thought I'd get it out there anyway because blah. I'll probably flesh it out a little more later on, but for now enjoy!**

Never in the life of the forest had it ever faced such a fierce storm. The raging wind howled through the trees, shaking boughs and uprooting the few whose grasp of the earth grew too precarious. So much rain poured that in moments the entire earth grew swollen and loose, unable to keep up with the onslaught. The Kokiri's haven fared little better, with most of the forest children sitting on their furniture or steps as they watched forlornly as water began to pool in the floors, then cower as the wind shrieked past their doorways and lightning arced across the sky.

_By Farore's will, what madness is this?_

The Deku Tree stared ahead in a grimace, concentrating with all its fledgling strength to keep the storm at bay. His heavy branches moved in a tangled frenzy as the wind whipped around him, battering him, and water pooled around his trunk. He could feel the earth grow loose around his roots, many still no thicker than a child's arm, and in desperate self-preservation he refocused his power on drying the earth surrounding him. He could feel the wind press down heavier on the trees, animals and creatures caught up in the maelstrom, and groaned as he directed his energy back to the war. He felt everything hanging on the precipice at that moment as he struggled between self-preservation and protecting the forest, his solemn duty.

Completely oblivious to all of this, lying face down in his still-too-small bed in a very uncomfortable position, was Link, snoring obnoxiously loud and having quite possibly the best sleep he'd had in several years. A goofy smile was on his face as he dreamed no doubt of lovely memories and all of the things he missed about home.

And it was because of this that he did not hear the loud clatter as his ladder fell apart outside his door, or the loud cursing that immediately followed. Nor did he hear the solid _kchnck-kwhirrrrrrrrrrrrr_ above his doorframe, followed by the heavy footsteps of a completely soaked woman breathing heavily as though she had ran a triathlon and decided to swim the entirety of Lake Hylia for sport. Nor did he hear his name being called between gasps the first time, or the second.

Feeling rather irritated and having left her patience behind several Stalfos ago, Impa gathered herself and marched over to Link's side, knelt down next to his ear, and said in a perfectly calm and not-at-all-loud voice, "Wake up, boy, the Princess requires you."

Cursing, Link nearly shot out of bed and fumbled for his sword before his mind registered where he was and who was speaking. "Impa?" It took him several moments to recognize her disheveled appearance, and then the weather outside. "What in the world is going on? Is that the storm outside?"

Impa watched him silently as he made his way to the doorway, his eyes wide in shock as he looked out at the grove. Broken branches littered the ground and were still falling at an alarming rate as the wind tore through, and he was certain he saw several Deku Babas flying through the air, maws snapping to and fro as they tried to find solid ground. "What in the world… is everyone, is the Deku Tree…?" The question hung in his voice for a moment, and he readied himself to face the wind if Impa didn't give him the answer he wanted.

Apparently she expected the reaction and stepped forward and laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Fine? No, of course not. No one is safe in this, though here is safer than almost anywhere else in all of Hyrule right now. The Deku Tree still lives, and he fights a battle that you cannot help him with."

Link nodded slowly, expecting the answer yet dreading it all the same. "It's magic, isn't it? Is this Ganondorf? The Triforce?" He turned around slightly as he studied Impa's reaction.

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't know. The Princess… she suspects something, but I do not know what. Ganondorf alone was not powerful enough to conjure, well, whatever this storm is. But with the Triforce?" She trailed off, her eyes looking ahead. "All things are possible then. But I do not know."

Link nodded, feeling for his sword and shield. The dark steel blade gave him small comfort, and briefly he thought of the Master Sword, resting in that solitary pedestal miles away. In all his time away, no sword ever felt so right in his hands, ever felt so natural to hold. Even what he affectionately called the Stranger's Sword, forged by a master smith in the lands of Cosmaçai, was nothing in comparison. And that was to say nothing about the battered piece of metal that constituted his shield now. How long had he had that? Five years now? How many battles had it withstood, unyielding against countless blades, talons, and spears?

Part of him wondered whether he was expected to fight off the storm somehow. He hoped very much this wasn't the case. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" He felt ready, that surge of adrenaline that always filled him before an adventure, but for a brief moment he felt an overwhelming pang of anger and sadness. What in the world had that been?

"The Princess requires you at the Wind Temple."

Wind Temple? That was a new one. _Just how many temples did Hyrule have exactly?_ "Just tell me where to go." His hands itched toward his sword again, his body tense in anticipation.

Impa quirked a small smile. "Unless you happen to grow wings, you'll have a hard time reaching it. Very few know of its existence, let alone its location. I will send you there." She motioned for Link to step outside.

The maelstrom had hardly abated, and Link eyed it askance for a moment before complying. Immediately he felt the wind whip around him and his hand reflexively went up to his cap, which felt as though it was tugging at Link's scalp in a vain attempt to fly away from its owner. How could wind be this fierce! _Even the sandstorms of the Forbidden Dunes weren't as powerful as this!_ He held onto the small wooden fence for support as he watched Impa duck through the small doorway. She looked up for a moment, searching around as though trying to find a specific point in the sky, then nodded to herself.

She motioned for Link to stand. "—over her, there's – she used to be!" Impa shouted at him, though the wind made it impossible to understand most of what she said. He just nodded; probably to save the princess or keep her safe. He knew Impa well enough to understand that. The Shiekah appeared satisfied, and she brought her hands together, summoning forth her spiritual energy and directing it toward Link.

His eyes were blinded by light; his body flashed with searing heat for a moment, then tingled with that strange numbness that he remembered a lifetime ago. The world around him drained of color besides a deep indigo, and he watched in curiosity as he sped high into the air. It surprised him how quickly he lost sight of his home, the storm being as thick as it was. In seconds he broke through the forest canopy, soaring ever higher. The tumultuous treetops faded away quickly, obscured by the rain. For several minutes, he was simply surrounded by a gray void, occasionally broken by falling hail or debris.

Then, in an infinitesimal moment, he felt as though every inch of his body and mind had burst into an inferno. Searing heat wracked through him, and he felt his mind scream in agony. The world began to turn an impossible white as an impossible surge of energy beyond all comprehension flowed through him. He felt nothing, understood nothing, but agony. He could not feel his mind, could not think. Could not see. Could not be.

Flowing through the energy was a resonating scream, an overwhelming cry of anger and jealousy beyond all understanding. A primal need that could never be satiated. To soak up all of creation, to absorb every last ounce of energy, to become power incarnate.

Slowly, impossibly slowly, the energy began to fade away, the scream turning to a roar, then a moan, then a whisper. The impossibly bright light broke away, and the gray void returned. Thought slowly returned to Link, and he could feel himself moving once more, and behind him he felt the loud echoes of thunder resonate in the sky. Shakily a thought crossed his mind as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. _Lightning?_

He tried to think about what happened, but his mind was still reeling in shock. He needed to breathe; why couldn't he breathe? The void was getting darker. Why was it darker? _Why can't I feel anything? Why can't I scream!?_ Panic wracked his thoughts, pushing aside all reason. He was swallowed in complete darkness. _I must escape! I have to get out of here! I MUST ESCAPE!_

The darkness surrounding him broke away, revealing the bright cyan sky filled with huge white clouds tinged with purple. His sanity shakily returned to him as he began to remember what was going on. He was going to the Wind Temple. That must have been a lightning bolt, though he wouldn't have expected it to feel like that. Overwhelming. The roiling black cloud lay wide below him, and he saw flicks of white and plumes of gas jettison from the top as it unleashed bolt after bolt of lightning to the land below. The storm cloud was massive, stretching as far as he could see. What in the world could cause such a thing?

He drifted through the sky for what felt like hours, watching in endless fascination at the mammoth clouds moving past him and the ominous one rumbling below. Finally he caught sight of his destination: a sculpted cloud hovering still in the air, stylized so that it looked like the flows of a gentle breeze. Its surface was all smooth curves and gentle swishes. There was no mistaking it for the Wind Temple, though he wondered how he was supposed to get in. It had to be solid, but he saw no windows or platforms that suggested a way inside.

The bubble ascended to the top of the temple and he spotted a stairwell in the center. _That answers that question then._ He felt himself lower down to the ground, which was starting to feel uncomfortably close, and the spell began to unravel itself. Searing heat flushed his still-absent body and once more he felt that familiar tingling sensation race through him as he reappeared. Almost immediately he felt his legs buckle under him and a powerful pain in his chest as collapsed, gasping to breathe. The tingling sensation didn't go away this time, like it always had before. Instead it pounded at his nerves until almost all sensation was gone. His heart was pounding as though it were trying to beat out of his chest.

He spared not a moment and reached behind his shield for a small potion he had purchased at the docks several days ago. It had been in case he got lost in the forest and the Stalfos began to overwhelm him, but now he was thankful that never happened. His uncooperative numb fingers fumbled as he twisted off the cork stopper on top. He felt his strength fading fast, his heart beating much too hard. _Last chance_. Summoning his strength, he held the bottle with his mouth and rolled over onto his back, letting gravity empty its contents into his mouth. There was so much pain, it took everything he had not to wrap himself in a ball. All he could do was focus on swallowing and hope the potion would work in time.

He swallowed until his throat was raw. He kept swallowing even when the bottle tumbled out of his mouth. At some point he felt himself try to curl up into a ball anyway, but there was no strength left. He was fading.

Link slowly cracked his eyes open as consciousness returned to him. The sky was a brilliant amber and gold, which he would have appreciated far more if not for the pounding headache he had, or the feeling that he had just raced the marathon man across Hyrule while wearing heavy steel restraints around his ankles.

_This has quite possibly been the worst day of my life._


End file.
